


chat

by hypothetical_otters



Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters





	chat

It’s easier to gain Professor Lorrimer Chesterfield's trust than Roy was expecting. Almost as if he hasn’t realised that Roy is a monster hunter, and a werewolf. By all accounts they should be at each other’s throats, should have been from the moment they saw each other. But Chesterfield is an academic, and somehow Roy is answering all sorts of questions about how things have changed over his lifetime. Roy is ancient compared to Chesterfield, and his inability to answer all these questions about the accuracy of historical record makes him feel older. He wants to finish this job, to stake this vampire, but somehow over the course of an evening the vampire is Lorrimer and Roy can’t bring himself to actually stake him.


End file.
